Temptation
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: When Aragorn is injured, Boromir takes over the lead. But is his intention to help, or to conquer? *completed*
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters, it's all Tolkien's doing, and of course a little bit of Peter Jackson. This story is meant to entertain and not to infringe upon any organisation that owns an interest in Lord Of The Rings.  
  
***************************************************************** Author's note I know there are a lot of LOTR stories out there, and it was impossible to read them all, trust me, I tried. So if this story looks like anything that has been written earlier, I apologize. I didn't mean to do it. As for all you writers out there, keep up the good work! I have to thank Shirebound for reviewing and pointing out the grammar mistakes. I have to confess that I'm from Holland, and English can be difficult at times. So, if you see a mistake, please tell, and I'll repost, like I did now.  
  
Summary This takes place in the Fellowship of the ring, after the group just left Lothlorien. Aragorn is injured badly, and the group is wondering what happened. Boromir takes up the lead, but are his intention all good? Is the ring affection his mind so badly that he won't be able to lead the Fellowship? It involves the whole group.  
  
  
  
  
  
Again he felt eyes burning on his back, a feeling of unease and anger flowed through him. He did not need to look to know who was staring at him so. Ever since they had an argument, he had felt it, the eyes. He did not dare to speak about it, for he was too angered himself. He merely chose to ignore it. His paddle was pushed with force, the boat gliding swiftly through the blue, almost green water. The hobbits had been quiet, the normal chatter had subdued hours back. The ring bearer would glance about from time to time, earning him a worried glance from his trustful companion. Did they feel it too, the danger, the tension? The nervous glint in Frodo's blue eyes told him the answer. Yes they felt it as well. He slowed down the boat, waiting for Boromir to gain on him, until he was able to study the only companion with them who was able to keep his emotions at bay. He was the eyes and ears of the fellowship, the ever watchful watcher. The Elf was tense, his eyes darting around, as if he was sensing something. Could the Ring affect such an immortal and fair creature, he wondered. Aye, it could, for the Ring had many and dangerous powers. But did it posses enough power to affect the keen elves senses? Nay, he decided, the Elf had sensed danger, and it had nothing to do with the Ring around Frodo's neck. He could only hope they would reach the shores safely and even more so, unharmed.  
  
Something was amiss; something was approaching them, a deep and dark creature, with foul intentions. His elven senses were screaming at him to stop, to take shelter, to aim at the enemy. Were his eyes betraying him? He could not see danger, he could not smell danger. And yet, it had to be here somewhere. His blue grey eyes shifted, looking for a person in the fellowship who could tell he was right or wrong. He sighed, almost relieved that he still was right. The man had exchanged a glance with him; the grey eyes showing worry, and fear. Something was amiss, for sure now. If the ranger felt it as well, it had to be close by; it had to be in sight. Or was the Ring affecting his friend's judgement? Was the Ring affecting his judgement? He shuddered, not wanting to think about it. He too felt the dark power of the ring, calling out to him, luring him to use it. It was not strong, and had no hold over him, but to feel it was overpowering as it was. But then, where was the danger?  
  
The birds had fallen silent; the trees soft rustling could not be heard. Even the water had fallen to the silence, only the boats making a sound. The Elf stopped paddling, concentrated to catch something. Danger; nature seemed to scream, run while you can, for it will get you. Aragorn turned, to see the Elf frozen on his spot, not even responding to the jest of the dwarf.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Again he did not respond, not verbally. He held up his hand, indicating for the ranger to be still. The gesture was not questioned, and silence fell over them again. The hobbits looked at the surface of the water, with fear in their eyes. What if a huge monster would attack them, knocking over their boats? Suddenly the water did not look inviting. For a moment, nothing breathed, nothing spoke, nothing happened...  
  
"Aaaaaaaargh"  
  
Aragorn grabbed his head, a flaming pain shot trough it, as if he was on fire. He could not see, or feel or care beyond the pain. His body was lured into the darkness, and he let go, plummeting into the darkness.  
  
Legolas did not know what had happened, when Aragorn had screamed in pain. Had he been hit, and where was the attacker? He had not heard a weapon nor had he heard the impact. And he could only watch as Aragorn fell into the water, unconscious before even reaching it. 


	2. Chapter two

Thank you all, for all the great reviews. This is my first Lord of the Rings story, and I wasn't sure if I could be good enough to write one. And thank you Kristian, for pointing that minor grammar mistake out. I would have never known.  
  
******************************** Gimli looked in shock, as Aragorn disappeared into the water. The first thing he thought about was the possibilities where an attacker could have been hiding. He glanced about, but saw no visible attacker, nor did he register weapons. And why was everybody staring? They were watching their friend drown! He stood up, the boat dangerously rocking, threatening to throw another one of the fellowship overboard. He took off his helmet, and glanced back to the Elf, wanting to throw him a glare, but found the boat empty besides himself. He huffed, again surprised, and that in no less then a blink of the eye.  
  
The Elf had been silent, diving into the cold water without even hesitating. There wasn't even a sound when he hit the water. His body adapted to the temperature, and he was able to swim without hinder. The water was clear, and his eyes looked around, trying to find a glimpse of the ranger. He dove deeper, the pressure of the water noticeable in his ears. Had Aragorn fallen so deep? Again he glanced about, but saw no sign of the human. Legolas knew that if he dove any deeper, it could become dangerous. His elven ears could not handle any more pressure. It was Aragorn, a friend, and hope for the race of men, heir to the throne of Gondor. He could not fail now, he had to find the ranger. And although his body warned him, he dove deeper, the pressure turning into pain. There! He saw Aragorn, he was still falling deeper, and unfortunately still unconscious. There were no air bubbles in the water, and it worried the Elf. How long had he been like that? He closed his eyes, pushing away the pain in his ears, and managed to take hold of the ranger. He needed air, the man was turning into a frightening shade of blue.  
  
Boromir had not been watching the whole time, but had arranged the boats so, that they were able to help the Elf and ranger when they would resurface. Gimli sat with Frodo and Sam, while Boromir occupied the now empty boat. It was lasting too long, it already had been minutes now. He was starting to give up hope, frightened that they lost not only Aragorn, but the Elf as well. And then, as if it was a miracle, he saw movement in the water, two figures slowly coming to the surface. The Elf looked as bad as Aragorn. Both were pale, although Aragorn had taken on a shade of blue. He was barely breathing, and looked more death then alive. Legolas was bleeding, although he could not see where, it looked like his ears.  
  
"Boromir, don't stand there, help me."  
  
The Elf's comment shook him out of his reverie and bend forward, grasping the wet tunic of the ranger. He lowered Aragorn into the boat gently, being careful not to injure him further more. The Elf climbed in himself, waving away the offered hand. He sat down, grasping his ears. They pained him beyond imagination, but he was lucky to be able to hear. The sounds of the forest around them calming him. Boromir shook his head, glad to feel a weak pulse on his friend, but also noted the cold that seemed to go deep within Aragorn's body. They needed to get him on land, to build a fire and warm him. His eyes fell on the Elf, who was holding his head, his normal calm façade masked with pain. That was all he needed to know.  
  
"Gimli, get the hobbits to shore, we need to get a fire going. Aragorn is alive, but needs immediate attention."  
  
And so does Legolas, he wanted to say, but held still, knowing the Elf was very proud, and did not need to be pointed out as injured. Gimli obeyed, helping Merry and Pippin, to guide them to shore as well. Boromir could not help to feel a little proud, for he was leading the Fellowship; they were all depending on him.  
  
Nobody ever noticed, but at that moment, the Ring lit up, showing the markings for a mere second. It sensed that it had some more power now, and that it had a chance to escape the hobbit. It only needed to wait, to wait and to be taken by his new owner. 


	3. chapter three

Author's note: Thank you again for all the reviews. That really keeps me going. Thank you Salysha, you're absolutely right, the words needed to be written differently. Pippin-n-legolas: you're right, people who don't review after reading annoy me too, but sometimes you just can't seem to find the right words to tell. Kildare the Red: Lol, no need to kiss my feet, I'm a mere servant to my own writing fits. Rose Cotton: you're request is thought of, and I'll try to make sure I won't be changing point of views too much. Thank you Starfleet Hobbit, Asen, Manuela, SpaceVixenX, Enigma Jade and Rynn. Your words mean a lot to me.  
  
"Will you stay still? I can't help you like this, you stubborn Elf."  
  
Frodo smiled, looking into the direction where the angry voice of the Dwarf came from. Gimli was trying to see how bad the Elf's injuries were, but Legolas could not sit still, he kept shifting, wanting to see how his fallen friend was fairing. The Dwarf was getting frustrated, he had been given orders to see how Legolas his injuries were, and yet the task seemed almost impossible. Frodo shook his head, walking over to the both of them.  
  
"Please Legolas, the sooner Gimli will help you, the sooner you will have a chance at seeing Aragorn. Besides, what good will you do to Aragorn if you are injured yourself?"  
  
Legolas stopped struggling immediately, his blue eyes locking with those of Frodo. The words of the young hobbit were wise, and held truth in it. Frodo let out a sigh of relief, knowing very well how stubborn an Elf could be. And he could understand the fair Elf's feelings. Aragorn was their friend, to see him injured had left them all in shock. For if Aragorn was injured, what was there to become of the Fellowship? He had thought that the Elf would have taken over the lead, for he was after all, fast, with excellent hearing and far seeing eyes. But fate had interfered, leaving both the ranger and the Elf injured. Boromir had taken the lead, and that unnerved the young Hobbit. Somehow the man made him feel small, useless, and even more so, scared. Frodo knew it was because of the Ring, and that scared him even more. To have such a powerful thing around his neck, powerful enough to even temp the strongest men.  
  
"There, all done!"  
  
The triumphant yell the Dwarf had called out, shook him out of his reverie. He looked up into a smug face, almost not visible in the thick beard. Sam, Merry and Pippin giggled behind him and he wondered why they sounded so merry. That was until he saw the object of their laughter, and couldn't help but laugh himself. Legolas scowled, not looking all too pleased with the result himself. It was obvious that the sturdy Dwarf had never learned to attend to wounds properly. The so called bandage covered more of Legolas his head, than it did his ears. The Elf was barely visible through the thick layer of tightly wrapped cloths.  
  
"Gimli, I told you to attend to Legolas his wounds, not to inflict him even more hinder, he can barely see!"  
  
The Dwarf just shrugged, sitting next to the Hobbits by the fire.  
  
"His ears are covered, are they not?"  
  
Frodo glanced to Boromir, knowing the man could not object to that. Gimli was speaking the truth after all. Boromir threw the Dwarf a glare, but decided to be wise and let it be. If locking eyes could be fatal, Gimli would be death in an instant. The Elf had a cold steel glare, looking straight to the Dwarf. It was unfortunate though, that the bandage made him look rather comical, instead of the dangerous creature it was. Boromir removed the bandage, taking a look at the injuries himself. He was no healer, but he knew a few things about wounds. It was not bad, if only the bleeding would stop, and so he had no other choice, then to apply the bandage again, this time more proper. The Elf stopped him when he was about to stand up.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Boromir hesitated, glancing back to the unconscious form. He dare not say what he was thinking, but the unsettling elven eyes made him say the truth. He felt like he could not lie.  
  
"I do not know what ails him, I can not find injuries, nor can I find a reason for him collapsing."  
  
Legolas nodded, knowing all too well what Boromir was trying to tell him. It was as he had feared, something black had touched Aragorn. And his fear grew stronger. What had happened to the ranger? And what if it had affected him more then they could ever know? He only hoped that he did not need to fight his friend, if he was taken by Sauron. 


	4. chapter four

Author's note Thank you again everyone, for reviewing my story. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter. I was moving from one place to another and we all know how much chaos that leads to. And there was that minor thing called no cable connection just yet. But I'm back now, and will be upgrading a lot faster!  
  
**************************************  
  
"I am merely suggesting having Aragorn taken to healers, who may be able to help him!"  
  
Boromir was looking into two very cold stares; both the beings had their arms crossed. The Elf was even bold enough to shake his head in denial. Frodo on the other hand was just staring, although Boromir knew the answer.  
  
"He is still unconscious, he needs help we can not give him. This is folly!"  
  
He raised his arms in the air, a token of pure despair and unbelief. He was merely trying to help the heir of Gondor, but was met with resistance. A soft voice, yet very cold, spoke to him.  
  
"And you want me to take him to Lothlorien. That is folly. The Fellowship can not be broken; we are here to help the Hobbit bare his task. Aragorn would not have wanted it any other way."  
  
The man grunted, sighing deeply. Why was he even trying to help them see his side? Frodo was agreeing with Legolas, nodding when the Elf had done his word. And so his fate and that of the others was sealed, Aragorn was going to be taken with them.  
  
"I'm not going to be held responsible when Aragorn dies, I did try."  
  
With that Boromir walked of, joining the rest by the fire. Legolas did not left his place with Aragorn, eyeing the man he had come to think of as friend, with worry. Frodo was torn, he knew Boromir had told some things that had made sense. The ranger needed help they could not give him, but he did not dare to be left alone with the Hobbits, Gimli and Boromir. He needed a person to keep him safe, and right now, that person was the Elf.  
  
"Is he going to die?" Frodo asked it softly, as if afraid to even say it aloud.  
  
Legolas shook his head, while strapping his bow and quiver to his back. "Nay, he will make it, he is strong. He can fight this dark power that has him taken under it's spell. Do not worry little one."  
  
Legolas lifted the young ranger of the ground gently, as if he was weighing no more than a lithe feather, carrying him to a boat. There the Elf stood still, watching the others. They did not need words to understand his meaning, it was time to travel. There was no discussion about the boat arrangements. Boromir took Frodo and Sam, Gimli was placed with Merry and Pippin, while Legolas took the still unconscious ranger with him.  
  
They travelled fast over the river, not a word spoken. Frodo was afraid to be with the man he called unsettling, Gimli was afraid to make a wrong movement and be the cause of loosing his precious cargo, and Legolas was concerned for the welfare of his friend. There was tension between them, and Frodo realised Galadriel had been right. The Fellowship was breaking, they will soon depart from one another. And I have to leave them be, I have to make the rest of the journey alone; Frodo thought. From that moment, Frodo was already saying his goodbyes, knowing the end was coming near, and the end of the Fellowship. 


	5. chapter five

Author's note: Again I do apologize for not posting more regular. I will not make a promise again to post sooner, because illness has a tricky way to sneak up on me. Thank you again all of you who have been reviewing. I still appreciate it, and hope you will like the rest of the story.  
  
************************************  
  
"He still has not awoken?"  
  
Legolas looked up, seeing the concerned look of Merry directed to him. The Elf shook his head, his gaze returning to the unconscious form of Aragorn. The others exchanges glances, feeling a little uneasy around the silent Elf. They had reached a bank after following the river a great length of day. Boromir had decided it was best if they made camp, for it was going to get dark soon. They made a small fire, while Legolas tended to the fallen ranger. He had been sitting there ever since, not moving, not eating, not talking. First they had thought the injury was causing the young Elf more pain then he had admitted, but it did not seem to be so. Something else was troubling him, and it wasn't only the injured ranger.  
  
One by one they settled in for sleep, Legolas being stubborn and demanded to have the first watch. Nobody disagreed, for they all were in need of sleep. Borormir glanced one more time in the direction of the Elf, before he closed his eyes. The others did not know it, nor did they sensed it, but the son of Denethor was slowly beginning to change, the call of the Ring stronger in his mind. It promised him sweet things, it promised him leadership, and fortune. All he needed was to take the Ring from the Ring bearer, all he needed was to slip that Ring on his finger, and he had it all. The sane part of him was fighting it, and only that kept him from attacking the Hobbit right there and then. He knew it was wrong, but oh the sweet temptation in his mind. If only he could be such a great man, saving his land from the downfall against the black ruler Sauron. Something else stopped him also, and that something else was sitting close by, not paying attention to him, but on alert. That fair being sensed the darkness in him, but luckily did not know it was Borormir that was causing that feeling. The Elf was preoccupied with Aragorn, and that suited the other human fine. It provided him more freedom, and more time to try to lure the Ring to him. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.  
  
A soft moan alerted Legolas of a person awakening. He glanced down, and sighed with relief, seeing the ranger stir. Soft grey eyes looked into his direction, but did not seem to notice him just yet. The ranger was alerted, remembering the last coherent thoughts and sat up with a quick motion, sending his head spinning. He groaned again, and stiffened when he felt hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Relax Aragorn, you took quite a fall in the water, it is not good to be moving."  
  
The soft voice in the words of Sindarin soothed him, knowing it was the prince of Mirkwood who had steadied him. He did as he was asked and relaxed, letting the Elf lay him down again. He was confused, noting the darkness around him.  
  
"Legolas, why is it so dark?"  
  
The Elf gasped, looking around to see if his eyes were betraying him. It was not dark, the fire giving him enough light to see his friend's face. He waved a hand before Aragorn's eyes, and became worried when the pupils did not focus. He tried again, to be only rewarded with a mocking grunt from the ranger.  
  
"What are you doing, friend? I feel air on my face, but I do not see the reason for it. Did you put something on my eyes?"  
  
Silence answered him, and hesitantly he moved his hands to his face, to feel the texture of his skin, but not a bandage of some sort. It took a moment to realize, before the horror set in, his whole expression that of a dammed man. Soft hands pulled him up into an embrace, to give him comfort. Hands stroke his back but he did not feel it. He could only think of one thing, he lost his ability to see, he was blind. Never would he see the landscape around him, nor the beautiful face of his betrothed. Legolas whispered soft words, trying to comfort his friend in any way. He too felt shocked, and numb, knowing what his friend was going through. The proud ranger was blind, robbed from his sight by a dark force. He felt angered and promised that he would make that person responsible pay, if it was Sauron or not.  
  
And that is how the rest of the companions found them, locked in an embrace, the Elf fallen asleep in pure exhaustion while the ranger was trying to adapt to his lost sight. 


	6. chapter six

Author's note: To all of you who reviewed. Elven Archer Tiniwiel: You are right; the Ring's temptation is evil. But to Boromir it is sweet, because he longs for the things the Ring promises him.  
  
Asen: of course you will find out what happened to Aragorn, although I can't tell you if it's going to be soon or maybe a little later. SpaceVixenX: You don't ramble, don't worry about it, lol, it's always great to read your reviews. Dreamy-Eyes-and- midnight: Here you are, I did write more, not soon, but not too late either Lady Venoms: yes yes, I know, silly me can't really type. I have chapter three ready without spelling errors, and I really should post it. I'm glad you like my story, and the details of it. Enigma Jade: again thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it Starfleet Hobbit: Oh oh, you like Boromir? I might not be so gentle with him in the future chapters. Sorry, but keep in mind, he's being tempted by the Ring, his thoughts are not his own.  
  
**************************************  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
The Hobbit named Pippin looked from one to another, hoping a better explanation would follow. Unfortunately for him, nobody seemed to understand it. They all looked puzzled to the ranger, whose eyes looked back to them, but seeing only darkness. Boromir was making sure himself, waving a hand before his friend's eyes, testing if they would react or not. The grey eyes looked beyond that, not registering anything.  
  
A small gasp escaped the man's lips when a hand grabbed his wrist tightly, forcing him to stop his movements.  
  
"Could you please stop doing that? I may not be able to see, but I do sense what is passing before me."  
  
Aragorn almost looked smug, visualizing the reaction of the man in front of him. He knew the eyes must be large, the mouth a little opened in shock, a frown edged on the face.  
  
"And do not stare at me so."  
  
Boromir kept looking, knowing now that the ranger was still able to do many things. He could hear, and take in his surroundings; he could still be of value to them. He was overcome with relief, and yet, maybe a little disappointment. He did not understand that feeling, nor why he felt it. Merry was not encouraged by this, he could only feel worry, for his friend, but also for the Fellowship. He glanced back, to the sleeping form of Legolas, hoping the Elf would wake up, so he could make sure things were going to be alright. The Elf stayed still, the pale face not showing signs of waking, the eyes closed. The eyes closed? Aragorn told them not so long ago that Elves always slept with their eyes open! He could remember it vividly, for they all had stared at the Elf, staring in wonder at the dark blue eyes looking up, but not registering. Of course Legolas had sensed it, and he had blinked, looking up into four very surprised Hobbits. Merry remembered the musical laughter when they had explained why they were staring, causing the Elf to laugh most of his watch.  
  
"Legolas sleeps with his eyes closed."  
  
Merry almost jumped up, had he spoken out loud? Surely he had not. But they were al looking at Sam, before gazing as one to the Elf. The faithful companion had seen the worried look on Merry's face and had followed the gaze, seeing the object of his affection. And he too had seen the strange occurrence.  
  
"He is merely exhausted. He has not slept in many days, and I fear my injury has left him shocked." Aragorn spoke, not able to see his friend, but knowing he had to explain it to the rest. He looked relaxed and unemotional on the outside, but it was a mere façade. His inner emotions were in turmoil, fighting against the panic that arose with in him. He did not understand his injury, nor did he know if he was able to be of any help now. The Elf's state also worried him, it was unnatural to sleep with eyes closed. It was not pure exhaustion; something else was troubling the fair being, other then the injury in his ears. A thought silently sneaked up, causing the ranger to freeze for a second. What if not only himself but also the Elf was affected by the strange black magic that had caused his blindness? What if his forest friend was injured in a way unknown to them all, could he still relay on his faithful friend? I am loosing him, Aragorn thought. I am loosing him and there is naught I can do. And he realised that he lost more then just his eyesight, he had lost hope in this journey, the hope in ever succeeding. 


	7. chapter seven

Author's note: Again my many thanks to all of you who have been reviewing my story. I tried to use bold in my writings, but somehow, I cannot succeed in using it on ffnet, anybody know how?  
  
Asen: yep. The plot thickens ;). Aragorn won't be able to lead the group though, sorry! He will only fear that he will be the cause of the breaking of the Fellowship and leaves it to Boromir to lead. I don't know if that is a wise thought though...  
  
Barmy-the-elf: Ahh, if I would answer your questions, there's no need to write more chapters, read and see my friend. LOL, yes, let op de drempels, very useful sign and not only in Amsterdam. I would be happy to have you as beta reader, although O never had one before. How does it work? Maybe you can email me privately?  
  
Lina Skye: aww, I'll let you comfort our poor Estel, he really needs it now *giggles*  
  
Sabercrazy: LOl, you can share the job with Lina if you want, I think Legolas is a little to exhausted to be of help now.  
  
Dreamy-eyes-and-midnight: *bows* thank you!  
  
Zinc: Thank you for adding me to your favourite list. I wasn't sure if I was good enough, because I never wrote anything like this before. I only wrote for Poltergeist, and that's a whole other genre. But I'm very happy you think I'm good enough!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
One eye slowly opened, before the other joined. He had to close them, for the bright light which invaded his eyes was bright, too bright to be early morn. He frowned, opening his eyes again, seeing the sun stood high in the sky, and gave her blissful warmth to the beings walking upon this earth. It had to be late morn then, and he sat up in one fluid motion, causing the person who sat with him to jerk in surprise. Another frown followed the first one on the fair Elf's face, seeing Aragorn sitting close by, his hand placed upon the Elf's shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing, Aragorn?"  
  
The Ranger turned his head into the direction of the voice, and Legolas was reminded of the blindness of his friend, seeing the grey unseeing eyes. His own blue eyes widened for a mere second, surprised that he had forgotten such an important event.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not...I forgot," he added softly.  
  
Those last murmured words seemed to shake the human out of his thoughts, and he squeezed the shoulder he was holding gently. He could almost see the frown on his friend's face, the blue eyes glancing down in shame and he sighed.  
  
"Tis well, Legolas, I seem to forget it as well. Which can only be a good thing, it means I am adjusting to my lost sight."  
  
This was indeed good news, and the Elf smiled. Brave Aragorn, always trying to see the best, even though the worst has happened to him. When he was young, he had always thought men were unknowing, cowards who crawled back into their houses at the first sight of danger, and most of all, lacking of any small evident that there was caring in them. That was until he had met Aragorn, and the Ranger had showed him otherwise. At first Legolas had thought it was the small amount of Elven blood in the human, but he knew now that it was not so.  
  
"Man na rhoeg, nin Mellon? Anîm glass in no lya anta." (1)  
  
Legolas shook his head, at the soft question from Aragorn. He had no reason to feel any joy, he felt as if darkness had claimed him. There was something wrong, and yet he could not name it. And he did not wanted his friend to be worried, not more worried than he already was.  
  
"Aen, men gwannen un ilya ar." (2)  
  
Merry and Pippin were watching the conversation with interest, desperately wanting to know what they were saying. But the words were unfamiliar to them. "What are they saying?" Pippin shrugged that that question, he was no expert in foreign languages. The conversation ended quite abruptly though, when Legolas stood up, not showing any sign of exhaustion or injury for that matter. Boromir stood as well, taking it as a sign that they needed to move on.  
  
"Let us brake up camp, it is time to sail the river once more."  
  
The others complied immediately, only Aragorn stayed where he was, lost in thoughts. Legolas had reacted different, so that could only mean that the Elf indeed was suffering. But from what? And why did he had the feeling something was about to happen? His feeling were troubled, but he kept them to himself, making a mistake with that, a very big mistake.  
  
***************************************** Author's note: The Elvish I used is a combination of Sindarin and Quenya. What is wrong, my friend? I see no joy on your face.(1) Let it be, we lost a whole day. (2) 


	8. chapter eight

Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing; I can't express how much it means to me.  
  
-SpaceVixenX: oi! Do not use your puppy dog face on me! Your pleading is already hard to resist. As for the Elven I used in the last chapter, Aragorn is still trying to adapt to the fact that he can't see, he will use more sentences like this throughout the story, indicating he has not fully gotten used to it.  
  
-Lina Skye: oh my, it seems that I will have to save Aragorn from the hands a very enthusiastic fan girl *winks*  
  
-Taylor: Don't worry, you will get your plot moment and write a very good fanfic, I'm sure of it. Thank you for liking it *very big hug back*  
  
-Mindelan: now there's a thought, maybe I can, I need to think it trough though, see if I can come up with a reason to..Oh, got it! You will have Arwen in it, promise!  
  
-Lil*bee: You're not rude, just overly enthusiastic, which I don't mind at all. Of course I can't tell you what happens to Legolas, that would ruin the plot, but I can give you another chapter.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The boat arrangements were slightly different now, as Frodo had requested that Legolas would be the one to accompany Sam and him. The question itself had not been discussed, although both the men had raised an eyebrow to the Elf. As if he had been the one who had thought of it.  
  
It had actually been Frodo, who had pulled Legolas aside when the others were breaking camp. They had walked until the others were out of side, which made the Elf suspicious.  
  
"What is wrong, Frodo? Why are you so eager to be out of hearing range?'  
  
The Ring bearer had sighed, looking around him nervously before he confronted Legolas. His blue eyes were even wider, now that he had difficulty to say what he had intended to say. "I do not trust Boromir."  
  
Legolas frowned, he had sensed the discomfort from the Hobbit around the Gondorian man, but had dismissed it as the uneasiness of not knowing each other that well. He did not know Frodo as well, sensed Boromir's interest in the Ring. And it surprised him even more that the young Hobbit confessed it to him and not one of the other Hobbits, they were much closer then he was with Frodo.  
  
"Do you trust me, Little One?"  
  
Frodo looked at him, a frown etched upon that young face. He did not know if he trusted the fair being in front of him, but he knew he felt comfortable around it. He knew Legolas would protect him when it was necessary, he could not say the same about the man he feared. There was only one way to find out, and he held up the Ring to Legolas, watching the emotions unfold upon the Elf's face. There was shock at first, at the boldness of the young Hobbit, and then, curiosity. His long fingers reached out and yet, they stopped, as a frown appeared, and maybe something of fear in the blue eyes. He shook his head, and the unreadable expression appeared again, he returned to be Legolas. What he had seen, was unknown to Frodo, but he knew one thing, Legolas had been tempted and he had reclined. He could trust the Elf, with his life.  
  
"Yes, I trust you."  
  
Legolas had smiled, and took Frodo back to the others; they both did not speak of it to the others. And so the Elf joined Frodo and Sam in their boat, while Boromir took the injured Aragorn with him. Gimli was quite content with Merry and Pippin, as the two Hobbits laughed merry and lightened this hard journey. Legolas had seen the Ring, had seen its power and had been strong enough at that moment to say no to temptation. The images the Ring had shone him were quite unsettling, and he had tried his best to block them out. It was not real, and it would never be real, or would it?  
  
He closed his eyes, images of what the Ring had showed him still playing in his mind. It had tempted him, almost lured him to take it. "Come," it had said, "Take it, you want it, all you have to do is reach out. You can safe them, your kin, you can prevent the Elves from leaving Middle-earth. All you have to do is reach out and take it!" It had been the black speech of Mordor, and for the briefest moment there had been pain, the eye! And he did not take it, he had let go instead. Somehow it saddened him, what if he had taken it and could have remained here, where he belonged, along with the rest of his friends and family?  
  
Not only the man from Gondor had dark thoughts and confusion in his mind, the Elf was tempted as well, although he did resist more. But for how long? 


	9. chapter nine

Author's note: Again I have to thank all my wonderful reviewers who have been patient with me for waiting so long. - Staran: *grins* Aragorn will get better, I promise.  
  
-Kaimelieamin: I'm glad I could surprise you with this story, as there are so many stories about LOTR  
  
-SpaceVixenX: oh no! You are using that face again! Not fair! Here it is, another chapter *hides from puppy face*  
  
-Alyssa: thank you!  
  
-Sabercrazy: hmmm *ponders that great idea and chuckles* Thanks!  
  
-Lina Skye: *bows to the Supreme Aragorn-obsessor* Lol, don't slap poor Leggy, he can't help it.  
  
-Lil*bee: Yep, I'm author, I can do anything. I can even let them all die, though that would mean I won't have a story so that would be a no.  
  
-Zinc: Thank you, I try to be as descriptive as I can, because I know how nice it is to read stories like that.  
  
-Asen: I hope I write longer chapters as well, but sometimes...I just keep it shorter, so I won't goof it up with unneeded things. Yes, better late then never, as long as you read it and like it, I'm perfectly happy.  
  
-Taylor: *chuckles* Yes I changed the name of the story, sorry! I just thought this was more fitting and more..tempting to read. Oooh, you have a plot? Lemme know how things will go, I would really like to read your story!  
  
-Dreamy-eyes: *blinks* Lol, okay okay, no need to shout! I'm sorry, I know I'm evil for not writing for so long, but things got complicated.  
  
-Tobecontinued: Thank you, I'm honoured you think I'm staying true to the characters, it's hard to write with so many chars in a story, and I'll do my best to keep writing like this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Aragorn sat quietly in his boat, staring at nothing, at the darkness around him, for that is what he could see. A Blackness, a dark void, no beauty of the lands, trees, water, only this dark nightmare. And a nightmare it was, he longed to see, to feel not so pathetic, and unneeded. He felt he was a load to carry, and he had never felt like this before. Though he had felt worse yesterday, when he had been put in the boat with Boromir, he felt betrayed for some reason he could not name. He felt Legolas considered him a burden as well, and choose to ignore him. It was not true of course, and somewhere deep down he knew that very well, but it still left a tingle of hurt. The Elf only wanted to protect the young Hobbit, since he no longer could. He had fallen asleep late, and sleep would not want to come easy. But then an amazing thing happened, he had met Arwen, in his dream; he had seen her and it had brightened the whole journey.  
  
"Do not worry," she had said, her intense brown eyes gazing into his. "You will see again, you will hope again." He had taken her hand and they had danced, like nothing had happened, everything was well, and he could see indeed. He could see her beauty, her fair face, that white glow that emanated from the being in front of him. "You are hope, Estel, hope of your people, and hope of the journey, do not fail your friends and it will be well, do not despair."  
  
Do not despair she had said, and he had taken that advice with him into the next morn. He felt lighter, lifted of a curse, a heavy load thrown of his shoulder. He had even helped Sam and Pippin with dragging their boat to shore, when they made camp for the third time since had had lost his sight. The other sensed the change within their friend, and could only be merry about it. Legolas on the other hand, was tense, his deep blue eyes darting around as he could feel danger coming. He felt being watched, and could not see anything alarming, out of the ordinary in this old forest. He slightly jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, as he had been so intend on looking that he had not paid attention to his blind friend, who was very close by. Aragorn briefly smiled, feeling the shiver running through Legolas, and knew he had surprised the blond Elf.  
  
"What ails you my friend? You did not sense me close, and I know it is not easy to sneak upon an Elf on watch."  
  
Legolas sighed, looking intently into the dark forest before him. "We should not stay here. We should not linger."  
  
He knew they would be crossing the River in a few hours, but he felt they needed to do so now. Aragorn mistook the Elf's tense body and whispered words as a slight indication that the past events had shaken the Prince more then he cared to admit.  
  
"We will cross the River by nightfall, go rest, my friend."  
  
Legolas did not even give him a glance as he looked around the small camp. He would not rest, not now he saw Frodo was not there, nor was Boromir. The rest was not paying him attention, and so he walked into the forest quietly, knowing Aragorn would not be aware of him leaving. It was for the best, he only feared that he would find the two missing members of the Fellowship in a tense situation, or even a dangerous one. It did not take long for him to find the Hobbit and the human, as he heard voices in the distance, too faintly for others to pick up. What he found, a great distance from the others, made him stop, shocked at what he saw. He had thought it, suspected it, but had hoped it was not so. Boromir looming over Frodo, who was on the ground, clutching the Ring protectively in his hand. There was a hint of fear in the big blue eyes of the Hobbit, as he gazed up to the man, who had a glint of danger, madness in his own eyes. The Gondorian man was holding the hilt of his sword, yet had not drawn it, but seemed eager to do so soon.  
  
"Boromir!," Legolas called out to the man, wanting to protect Frodo, by drawing attention to himself. The Man turned, a low grunt coming from him as he noticed who had discovered his intention. Part of him was ashamed, a part of him did not even wanted the cursed Ring. But unfortunately that part was very small, compared to his other reason, the reason of power. And right now, only an Elf was between him and that power, and it would not stop him. He drew his sword with one fluid movement, his body in a stand to attack. The lips were curled in a smile that only showed madness and anger.  
  
And before Legolas could utter one word, Borormir lunged forward to the Elf. 


	10. chapter ten

Author's note: * Sabercrazy: you're right, everybody got his breaking point eventually, and for Boromir that point was already razor sharp, and now he's way passed being smart and back out of the fight.  
  
*Midnight: Again thank you, it is good to know you're still reading.  
  
*Jay of Lasgalen: ah yes, the shortness of the chapters, I agree with you, but somehow, don't ask me how, they still end up being like this. But I am working on it. Indeed Boromir can be very dangerous, without Legolas around.  
  
*Tobecontinued: Thanks. Yes, Aragorn will get his sight back, what is LOTR with a sightless Ranger? It would be like eating chocolate peanuts without the chocolate.  
  
*Asen: oh oh, giant sword? Eye of the tiger cd? *is not asking, only wondering* Ack! I'll make sure to keep updating, so you can keep that sword safely in your room! Hmm, good question, does Arwen has brown or blue eyes? I have no idea really, I just figured being Rivendell Elf she would have brown eyes, but I'm not sure.  
  
*Rynn: Thank you for all your kind words. I'm updating now, I of course don't want to kill you with my suspense. *winks*  
  
*Lady Jaina: Ooooh, not another dying of the suspense! Thank you for liking my story.  
  
A/N: This story is coming to his end very quickly now, about two chapters or less and it's done, picking up to where the movie will be running the same. Not telling what part but I think you all know by now. I want to thank all readers and reviewers of their wonderful comments to this story, it really kept me going. I hope to hear more of you again in my new story, "Hope in the shadows of darkness". It will be posted soon after I finished this one.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Legolas braced himself immediately, when the angered human lunged forward. The Elf knew normally he would have the upper hand in a fight with Boromir, but the situation was different now. The Gondorian Man was only seeing the Ring, and that what was in the way of it. The young Elf also knew he could not kill his friend, for he would have not wanted to do this, if the Ring had not been there. And that meant he had to be quick, and duck as many blows as possible.  
  
He just stepped aside, when the Man raced towards him, causing Boromir to loose his footing and fall onto the leaves covered forest ground. An almost inhuman growl was all the angered man had to say and he slowly rose, his hair tangled, with leaf's sticking out from various places. His dark eyes settled upon the fair Elf before him and they narrowed, not showing anger anymore, but pure lust to kill that creature. He took one step forward, and then another one, slowly, carefully, watching his enemy's every move. Legolas grew uncertain, as the man was closing in on him, normally he would have reacted immediately, but with the intent to kill, and he could not do that now. His instinct was to take a step back, but there was always the danger of not knowing what was behind him, and he could easily trip and fall. And so he remained where he was, one of his long knifes drawn, but lowered. But all of a sudden something happened that neither Frodo nor Legolas had foreseen. Boromir changed his path very suddenly, and again pounded on the small and frightened Hobbit, reaching for the necklace around that little neck.  
  
"NO!" the Elf yelled, moving forwards as well, taking hold of the human who was effectively cutting of the airway of the Hobbit. But Boromir had more power then any of them would have thought, and shrugged the Elf of with one powerful blow to his temple. Legolas fell back, feeling a small trickle of blood seeping from a cut on his face. The blow was hard enough to render a normal man unconscious, fortunately he was an Elf, and it only dazed him for a small matter of time.  
  
"Boromir, let go of Frodo now, before I am forced to hurt you more then I want to."  
  
A glance was all he got from the Man, as he resumed to choke the blue eyed Hobbit. Legolas sighed, a sigh of acceptation, and one that showed how much he was against this all. He raised his long knife as he jumped up to his feet in catlike grace, and positioned it at the base of the Gondorian Man, drawing a small amount of blood when he cut the skin superficial. Boromir immediately froze, ceasing his action as his eyes moved to settle upon the one holding the knife. His hands released Frodo, knowing very well he could be killed if he would continue. The Hobbit immediately scurried away, trying his best to regulate his breathing, his big eyes looking from Legolas to his attacker.  
  
"Go and warn the others," Legolas ordered, wanting Frodo away from this dangerous situation. But the Hobbit hesitated; not wanting to leave his friend in such a situation as this, knowing he was the one causing it. He stood, on the verge of running and yet, he could not go, somehow knowing, no, more feeling, he would not see his friends for quite some time. His eyes said the goodbyes his mouth could not voice, and he turned, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Legolas knew as well, one of them would not survive this battle, and he could not say who it was. After that, it all happened fast, too fast for any of them to actually think about it, rethink their own steps. Boromir moved away from the knife at his throat, his legs hooking behind those of the Elf, when he rolled away, effectively knocking the fair being to the ground. Legolas was momentarily stunned, his back hitting a stone hard, and his hand letting go of the sword in pain. It was all the human needed, his sword already raised, and his stroke did not falter when he let his sword fall.  
  
Frodo stopped, turning, as he heard a faint yelp of pain, knowing the fight was over. His eyes were burning, as tears rolled down the pale cheeks. He continued running back to camp, trying his best not to let grieve take over. For he knew who had been the one who screamed, his protector, his fair Elven friend, their eyes and ears, Legolas Greenleaf.  
***************************************************************** A/N: ugh, I just couldn't find the right spelling, so I used two forms of spelling for more then one Leaf. I didn't know if it was leaves or leaf's. So if anybody can help me with that one...Thanks! 


	11. chapter eleven, the end

Author's note: Last chapter, people. A long one this time too. I could have made it two chapters but did not want you to wait even longer. On with the reviews. (wiping my forehead right now, so many to respond to *grins)  
  
Aislynn Crowdaughter: Thank you so much for loving my story. As you can see, all your questions are answered in this last chapter. Of course if had to be Legolas stumbling upon the fight of Frodo and Boromir. Afterall, he had sworn to protect the Hobbit.  
  
Taylor: *laughs* I'm glad you think I'm more of the good evil kind of person. That means you like cliff-hangers. I will keep that in mind in my next story. No need to kick poor Bormir's ass, after all, we all know what happens to the poor bloke. Of course you're special, you're a reviewer! Btw, sorry about not responding to your emails. Life was hectic, really hectic. I'll get right on it.  
  
Elven Archer Tiniwiel: No, luckily Legolas is not dead, poor Frodo was a bit upset and too early in his presumptions the Elf was gone. Aragorn was blinded by a trick of Sarumon, knowing the Ring would easily wreak more havoc if the Ranger was not such a burden. No, there's nobody else tempted, thank god. Thank you for your review!  
  
Jay of Lasgalen: Leaves, that's it! Thank you so much for responding. I'll go change that. It does matter to me, I just couldn't guess the right word. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.  
  
Lady Jaina: Yes, big twist in that last chapter, boy, do we like cliffies! Thank you for your sweet review.  
  
Midnight: Yes, I'm so sorry for leaving you with such a cliff-hanger. I finished the story though. Thank you fro the review.  
  
Sabercrazy: lol, I so know the feeling, sometimes I don't feel like logging in either. NO! I did not do what you think I did, if I think you are thinking what I'm thinking you are thinking. Erm, right, well, Legolas is not dead! *winks* Thank you for your wonderful comments.  
  
Rynn: I did not kill Legolas, there, I said it and I did not lie. I so hope you did not die of the suspense because I know I kept you waiting for a long time. And thanks for the word I was looking for, leaves, now I will never ever forget.  
  
Asen: Oops, sharpen your sword? Isn't it sharp enough? *falls on knees* Please forgive me for not updating sooner! And do not hunt the plot bunnies! I like them, they keep my story going, hehehe. I think Arwen had blue eyes in the movie, did she not? But all Rivendell Elves have brown eyes, so my Arwen will have brown eyes as well. *hides from all fans who love the movie and like to flame all who don't follow up with it* I like Aragorn/ Legolas stories more myself as well, but one reader asked for Arwen in the story, so she got a little guest appearance.  
  
Wherecat99: Thank you for such a nice review. Though I'm curious why my view of Legolas is interesting. I think you're referring to the whole ears under water thing, or not? I dunno, lemme know if you want. Hurray, another writer from another country. Us foreign writers need to stick together, lol.  
  
Lil*bee: You are so right, I needed to update sooner, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning to leave Legolas like that for so long. Thank you for all the great comments throughout the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
Pain seared through him, though it was not pain like he thought it would be. It was pain telling him he was alive, injured but otherwise well. In shock the blue eyes locked with the dark ones of his attacker, who was still standing above him, wide-eyed, an expression of worry and a flicker of shame on his face. His hands were shaking, trying to hold the sword that was now embedded in the Elf's shoulder. Boromir did not understood why he had done it, what he was doing. Sweat trickled down his forehead, his body shivering of shock, of what he had done. He had just injured one of his friends, and he hardly knew why.  
  
"What is happening to me?" He whispered softly, more to himself then the Elf beneath him.  
  
Legolas would happily have answered that question, but for now, he was more anxious to have the sword removed. It pained him greatly, and he feared the Gondorian Man would soon let go of the sword, he feared the outcome of that.  
  
"Boromir, the sword, please?"  
  
The Steward looked up, a frown on his face before he realised what Legolas was referring to. He knew it was going to pain the Elf even more when he removed the sword, but it was what had to be done. He did not warned the fair being, or said a word, but simply pulled back the sword with one pull, winching at the pain that momentarily crossed Legolas' features. The Elf did not cry out however, and Boromir was glad for that, it would only have made it more difficult for him.  
  
"I am sorry; I do not know what.."  
  
Legolas waved it away with his hand, not wanting to hear an apology; he understood it was already hard for the Man to accept he had been lured by the Ring. And he knew Boromir had not meant for this to happen. After all, he could have killed him, but he had not done it. He sat up slowly, assessing the seriousness of his wound. It was deep, and bleeding badly, but it had only tore muscle and flesh. It would heal soon enough.  
  
******************************************  
  
Frodo ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, while tears were running freely down his pale cheeks. He knew a life was depending on him, and the goodness of a soul, if he was not already too late. He was reaching the camp, he saw the small gleam of fire approaching and figures huddled near it. He could hear murmured words, though not understanding the meaning of it all. Frodo stepped into camp quietly, seeing they were all surrounding Strider. What had happened? Was the Ranger even more injured? But when he looked closely, he saw smiles on his companions' faces. Sam was the first to spot his master and jumped up; hugging the tense Hobbit without realizing Frodo was upset.  
  
"Mister Frodo, I am glad to see you, you were away for quite some time and missed a lot."  
  
The two other Hobbits joined in as well, Pippin, as merry as he was, could not hide the good news, and would have shouted it if it had not been so quiet in the rest of the forest.  
  
"Strider can see, he just blinked a couple of times and then said; where is Legolas? Can ya believe that? It's a miracle I say."  
  
Strider had his sight back? How? By the looks of it, the others would not be able to answer that question, so he turned to the person they were discussing. Indeed the grey eyes were fixed upon him, and no longer unseeing. Though they narrowed, taking in the appearance of the small Hobbit, and the Ranger immediately sensed there was something amiss. That small token reminded Frodo why had had returned so suddenly. He gasped for air, he had run many miles, and was a bit out of breath.  
  
"Boromir, he attacked me...Legolas intervened though, saved me...said I needed to warn you...but, I fear I am too late."  
  
The others were quiet immediately, the Hobbits glancing to each other in worry. Gimli huffed, standing up and leaning on his axe, looking at Frodo.  
  
"Why do you think you are late, little master? You are talking in riddles, and I fear I do not have the patience to guess."  
  
Aragorn rose as well, his hand on the hilt of his sword, knowing there was a battle to be fought, a battle he hoped that would not cost lives. Frodo flushed, knowing of course the others would not understand him, the way he had tried to explain, and so he first caught his breath before he replied.  
  
"When I ran away, I heard a cry of Legolas, a cry of pain without mistake. I fear we may already be too late, Boromir was not quite himself when he tried to take the Ring."  
  
Aragorn nodded, he had known the Gondorian man would be tempted one day. But he had not thought it would be so soon. He still did not understand why his sight had just returned like that, but he was glad it had. His Elven friend needed him, and blinded he would not be able to offer much help.  
  
"Gimli, stay with the Hobbits, Frodo and I will confront Boromir." There was no need for all of them to go, it would only distress the tempted human further more. Frodo nodded, walking alongside Aragorn, telling him which way to go. He needed to leave soon, he would not go with the others. The Ring was destroying them all, he would make the journey alone, like he knew he eventually had to. Lord Elrond, even Galadriel had warned him, it was his path to walk, and his burden to bear.  
  
"You are leaving, are you not Frodo?"  
  
The Hobbit turned to look at him, his blue eyes not holding the truth from the Ranger. "I cannot stay with you longer. The Ring, he is tempting you all, I do not know who to trust anymore Strider."  
  
Aragorn stopped, seeing Frodo was indeed leaving them, but he would not try to stop Frodo. In the end, it was Frodo who needed to complete the journey; he had known that all along. He had hoped though he would lead him into the lands of Mordor.  
  
"I would have gone with you till the end."  
  
Frodo smiled, a sad smile, and he took the Ring in his hand, showing it the Ranger.  
  
"Can you tell me you can deny this, what is in my palm? Can you swear you do not want it?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, kneeling before the young Hobbit, looking at the Ring, not with temptation in his eyes, but with disgust and a bit of interest. He shook his head, his grey eyes still fixed on the small object in the palm of the Hobbit's hand, his own larger hand closing the fingers of Frodo around it.  
  
"I would have gone with you till the end," he repeated, meaning every word of it. He wanted to ask the Hobbit how far it was until they would reach Legolas and Boromir, but could not. From not far the cry of Orcs could be heard, their feet making the noise of a thousand drums. Man and Hobbit glanced briefly to each other, knowing this was not good, they were after the Ring.  
  
"Go!," Aragorn ordered, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before they would be spotted. Frodo hesitated; he did not wanted to leave his friend in a situation like this but also knew he had to, for they could not get the Ring.  
  
"Go!," Aragorn said once more, this time more urgent, his eyes showing worry. Frodo did not hesitate and fled, hoping he would see his friend again. Aragorn stood ready, sword drawn, when a band of Uruk-Hai's marched towards him. He would not fail this time. He could only hope Legolas was well and able to defend himself.  
  
**************************************** Boromir had helped Legolas up, feeling guilty, ashamed of himself. But the Elf had not acted as if the Man was at fault, and had merely shrugged, claiming he understood it. He had thought the being would act more aggressive, or even more so hurt for the betrayal, but he was comforted in the way Legolas shrugged it off, as if it could happen to any of them. In the end, of course it could happen to any of them, it just needed more time. He wanted to thank the Elf, but was interrupted by sounds, like drums. Legolas frowned, motioning for Boromir to be quiet, straining his ears to catch it, make out what it was. It did not take him long, as he took his bow swiftly, notching an arrow in only seconds, too fast for the Steward to follow.  
  
"Yrchs!"  
  
Boromir did not need an explanation of that word, he had heard Legolas shout it before, and his blood ran cold. Orcs, they had been followed by the foul creatures of Sarumon. And no doubt, Frodo had warned the others. The blond Elf was thinking along the same lines, knowing help was on the way, but he was more worried about the ones being left in camp.  
  
"Boromir, head for camp, I will distract the Orcs."  
  
Both knew the Orcs would be after the Hobbits, so they needed a good distraction, and right now, the Elf, a bleeding Elf was the best one. They all knew the deep hatred the creatures had for Elves, it reminded them of what they once had been, fair beings, not the disfigured ugly things they were now. Boromir nodded, knowing Legolas could manage, even if he was injured. He gave one nod before disappearing into the woods. Legolas waited patiently, bow drawn. He did not need to wait long, before the Uruk-Hai's were upon him. He killed many before he ran, luring them away from camp. Fortunately he stumbled upon Aragorn, who was fighting his own battle against the creatures. They exchanged one look, a look that said hello's as well as the message they were fine. Aragorn was fighting hard, his sword red from the dark blood of the beings. Legolas was using his bow and arrows well. They would make it; the Fellowship was still alive, broken, but alive. Temptation was over, for now.  
  
*************************************** A/N: We all know how it goes from here. Aragorn goes to protect Frodo, though in my story it's a bit changed. Frodo escapes with Sam, Boromir dies and Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas decide to rescue Merry and Pippin from the evil Uruk-Hai's.  
  
I hope you have enjoyed my story. I finally bought a lap-top, which I get in two weeks. After that I have more time to write, since I'm often downstairs and my computer is upstairs. I will see you all, hopefully, in my next story.  
  
Kayleigh 


End file.
